Destined Collision
by queridalove
Summary: A cross over between 1800where are you. and mediator.. Two people, strangers, from different states, each with magical gifts. Both become intertwined in each others lives.First fan fic... so please not tomatos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers do not own Meg Cabot's characters she does. Best writer too.

1st fic ever so bare with me…

Jess's POV

Hmmm…. How could I ever think that there would be someone as well freakish as me? Apparently I didn't. Exciting, not really. Me with my exciting powers as the News likes to call them. Well, I recently found out there was. Not the same "gift". But still freakish,

Maybe you never heard of her. She keeps quiet, well tries to any way. Some how we just happened to meet when Rob and I hit the streets of Carmel California.

Suze's POV

Shopping it wasn't something that I intended on doing. It was Jesse's idea. Since he's been well alive for 2 months. He just wants to do the everyday thing, well everyday. Couldn't he see that after 150 years of wondering, it would get a little boring us to actually wonder?

Nope apparently not. I wouldn't know I wasn't dead for that many years. Since that's what we were doing in the biggest shopping Centre in Carmel.

"C'mon Querida lets go in here…" the softness of his voice still sent shivers up my spine. His head rested on my shoulder.

"Alright", I quickly turned to glide into the store. When something hit me. Okay, it didn't really it kind of well crashed.

Jess's POV

BOOM!

"Okay okay, kind of squished here" a muffled voice, came from under me.

Great… I thought another one of my clumsy actions while dreaming about a particular person, who was standing beside me, watching me do this.

I immediately jumped up and looked below me. A girl around my age, with dark ravishioning hair, quickly stood up. Holding the bags of stores she had shopped at. "Thank you." She pleaded as she swiped the hair away from her face.

"So sorry…" I seemed to reply. I just looked at my feet, as I felt my face begin to flush. I could tell he was looking at me with that grin he always had when he was amused. My only thought was I was such an idiot in front of Rob…great…

Suze's POV

After nearly locked to the floor I stood up to look at my crusher. Her head was looking at the floor. And obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

The sound of the crash wasn't that loud but it sure made Jesse leap out of the store. He rushed over to me.

"Susannah what happen-" he didn't finish because as soon as he looked up there he found. A girl and a guy who appeared to be on a date.

" Uh it was nothing. We just kind of bumped into each other that's all" The girl said.

I knew it was coming. I tried to stop him but there it went. Jesse my beloved boyfriend had just asked out 2 perfect strangers for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers do not own Meg Cabot's characters she does. Best writer too.

1st fic ever so bare with me…

Jess's POV

Strangely enough, Rob accepted the invitation. I, who was about to say no saw the look in the eyes of the girl I had just recently squished. She silently screamed, "DO NOT ACCEPTS". It was all over her face. And where are we now? In the coffee shop, with squishy and her apparent boyfriend or brother, or cousin or who ever that guy is.

Suze's POV

They couldn't refuse the invitation could they? Apparently not. I sat in the coffee shop, slumped down in my chair staring at my chai tea. I said not one word, but my thoughts were everywhere. Jesse was the only one talking to that girl and guy.

Finally, I seemed to find a voice. "Uhh what are your names anyways?" I just sat there awaiting a reply. Kind of hoping Kelly Prescott wouldn't see us here, right now, at this time.

Jess's POV

Before I got a chance to say anything, Rob took over.

"This is Jess and I'm Rob and you are?

I sat their bewildered hoping that maybe this day would come to an end and head back to the hotel, where surprisingly I felt safe.

Before they could answer. Sulky girl stood up and started toward the washrooms.

Suze's POV

I finally unknowingly excused my self to ward the ladies room. Silently I stood up and gracefully I headed to my destination. That was a bust, so much for being graceful.

Bing

Bang

Crash.

Here we go again. I found my self-face first on the floor like a star. I looked like a little kid, who was trying to do a front float in the water. Only I was older and was on land.

I remember briefly what I had done. My chai tea was flown out of my hand by a bus boy with a tray of cutlery on top. Well, my chai tea hit a the corner of a metal table bounced back hit the bus boy tray, and crashed to the floor and I miss clumsy kept walking not noticing it was in front of me and slid across it, and landing on the floor like a star.

I quickly got up and rushed to the washroom.

What an exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers do not own Meg Cabot's characters she does. Best writer too.

1st fic ever so bare with me…

Jess's POV

Trying to hid my laughter, I covered my face in a magazine…I really shouldn't have taken it out since the front covers headline stated…" HOW TO TELL IF HE DIGS YOU!"

Oh yeah, that was sure something I wanted to be seen with. Especially with Rob. But my laughter was too intense I had to do something, the magazine wasn't cutting it anymore. So I rushed to the one place, that if I started laughing in there I would be in deep trouble. But being me, I did it anyways.

Suze's POV

Holy crap! This was just about the worst it could get isn't it? I stared down at my pants. They were my favorite pair of kakis and I never ever wear them out. Today unfortunately I did. The unfortunately part of this was:

It looks like I peed myself… since when I hit the ground that's when it sort splashed on my pants.

I just looked like a total freak

Dead people were laughing at me too

Jess's POV

I walked "carefully" toward the bathroom, cause' by this time I really really…. really had to go.

I slammed toward the door, not looking what I was doing since I was laughing too hard. I somehow ended up in the washroom. And say the only person that probably didn't want to see me right now. And that was the one person I was laughing at… and she stood under the hand dryer trying to dry her pants while they were still on. She looked at me with one glance and said…

Suze's POV

"What the heck are you doing here?"

I practically screamed this at her. As I came out from under the hand dryer.

Jess's POV

"It is a public place isn't it? I mean it's a coffee shop bathroom. People do have the urge to pee you know that right?" I practically died laughing when I said this.

The girl who I was just sitting with, whoever she was just stared. Thinking of a comeback but couldn't think of one.

"Who are you anyway? I asked, mocking her. Trying to imitate the sulkiness in her voice when she said it to me… I mean Rob.

Suze's POV

I had nothing to say to her. Well really I could of said something but. I couldn't think of anything,

Then without thinking I blurted something out that I would seriously regret.

"You have some serious issues, and I am Suze. Not Susie, not Susan just Suze…short for Susannah. Do not even try to call me that got it?" I was just frustrated now. I mean she's trying to mock me, and I seriously look like I had an accident and she's practically…no not practically, insanely laughing.

Jess's POV

Okay I thought to myself. I am so not going to kick her face in. I will be calm and…use no violence.

She thinks I have issues? She has no idea.

"So what makes you think I have iss-" I stopped I couldn't finish. No longer could I see in front of me, I stopped laughing and all I saw was this little girl, her name is Tanya. She must have been around seven or eight. I saw her. She sat in a large field with daises around her all looked good until I took one good look at Tanya and not the daisies. She had a gag in her mouth. Her hands tied up as well as her feet. Fresh scraps concurred her left cheek. She rocked and cried. No one was there. Until…. Before I could see what happened to her someone started talking to me.

"Dude-you really do have issues. And what the heck is wrong with you?"

I think Suze and I just reached a new level in our relationship.


End file.
